Maux d'esprit
by AdeleParker
Summary: Si l'alcool avait des propriétés thérapeutiques, il serait remboursé par la Sécu." Il ouvrit les yeux, clignant les paupières à plusieurs reprises et aperçut au bout de la pièce une paire d'escarpins noirs. Huddy*OS


Un one-shot un brin délirant. Imaginé et écrit entre minuit et deux heures du mat' la nuit dernière... J'espère que ça vous plaira! :D Laissez moi vos avis! ;)

* * *

**MAUX D'ESPRIT**

Ce fut le son de coups frappés à la porte qui le réveilla. Du moins ce fut un son persistant et particulièrement désagréable qu'il identifia après quelques secondes comme l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un noble visiteur. Il reprit alors doucement et douloureusement conscience. Tout son corps suintait la souffrance. Sa jambe droite lui donna l'impression que son cœur y était tombé tellement il le sentait battre dans sa chair meurtrie et résonner jusque dans son crâne. Mais il était presque habitué à ça. Il était en revanche moins habitué au froid du sol contre sa joue poisseuse de l'alcool renversé, aux tiraillements de son bras droit et de sa tête là où le verre brisé l'avait coupé, ou la désagréable présence de sa canne entre ses côtes et le parquet.

Ce long retour à la réalité lui fit manquer le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre mais il fut cependant parfaitement conscient des bruits lents et réguliers de talons hauts frappants le parquet et son cerveau par un banal phénomène de propagation des ondes. Quand le bruit cessa, il ouvrit les yeux, clignant les paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il aperçut alors au bout de la pièce au paire d'escarpins noirs aux talons vertigineux qu'il attribua à un quelconque cercle SM. Son regard remonta ensuite le long de jambes nues, parfaitement sculptées et qu'il trouva soudainement vertigineusement longues. Il grogna presque quand le tissu de sa robe noire vint couvrir la chair de la jeune femme au dessus des genoux. Il prit le temps de faire glisser son regard encore plus haut, reculant le moment où leurs yeux se croiseraient. Il admira ses hanches et sa taille moulée dans sa robe, observa le nœud sous sa poitrine et s'arrêta sur le bustier.

Il passa une langue pâteuse sur ses lèvres sèches et s'attarda sur l'ébauche de ses seins dévoilée par le bustier. Elle croisa les bras, révélant le fichu noir posé négligemment dans le creux de ses coudes. Ses mains manucurées étaient immobiles sur sa peau pâle. Continuant sa progression le long de sa gorge, son regard tomba sur le collier de perles noires dont il savait que le pendentif de saphir faisait superbement ressortir ses yeux. Ses yeux qui l'observaient, sourcils légèrement froncés. Son regard dur qu'il finit pas croiser.

« Vous êtes pitoyable » cracha-t-elle. Mais le venin de sa voix était quelque peu radouci par quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas tenter d'identifier.

Il se laissa rouler sur le dos, grimaçant de douleur. Il l'entendit se rapprocher puis elle débarqua dans son champ de vision, des boucles brunes lui cachant le visage. Elle lui tendit la main. Il grogna et se releva sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir. Il attrapa sa canne derrière lui et s'en servit pour se relever tant bien que mal. Il l'entendit soupirer et devina son roulement d'yeux. S'il ne souffrait pas autant, il s'en serait probablement amusé. Il l'entendit tourner les talons et supposa qu'elle allait chercher une trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bains. Qu'elle cherche... Il attrapa sur la table du salon la bouteille de bourbon, suffisamment vide pour que personne n'eut philosophiquement à s'interroger sur sa moitié vide ou pleine, et se traina en direction de sa chambre. Son boitement plus accentué que d'ordinaire le rendait incroyablement lent et lui donna la sensation horripilante d'avoir été réincarné en escargot. A plusieurs reprises, il du s'appuyer de sa main pleine de la bouteille contre le mur. Rectifiez ça. Il avait été réincarné en escargot cul-de-jatte. Ou alcoolique. Un escargot cul-de-jatte alcoolique n'était pas une hypothèse improbable non plus. Il maudit un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas.

Au moment où il se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, les bruits de talons refirent leur apparition entre les deux Katrina qu'étaient ses tempes, et s'éloignèrent vers le salon. Il laissa échapper un léger rire en songeant à la bourrique qu'il faisait tourner en rond. Ou à la chèvre qu'il tournait en bourrique. Ou à la bourrique qui devenait chèvre folle. Il fronça les sourcils et but une gorgée de bourbon. Ou un truc dans le genre... La chèvre-tiret-bourrique en question fit son entrée dans la pièce, une main sur la hanche, l'autre chargée de différents trucs pour jouer aux docteurs -_est-ce qu'il avait des préservatifs dans sa table de nuit?_- et les sourcils froncés en une figure géométrique qui avait plus du losange coupé en deux que du rond. Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Trop réfléchir empirait son mal de crâne. En deux pas elle fut face à lui. Elle posa son chargement sur le lit et lui enleva la bouteille pour la poser sur la table de nuit.

« Si l'alcool avait des propriétés thérapeutiques, il serait remboursé par la Sécu. »

« Je vais leur écrire. »

Elle secoua la tête puis se pencha en avant pour attraper quelque chose sur le lit. Il inclina la tête et en profita pour lorgner sur son derrière.

« Cette robe met votre cul en valeur. »

« Cette robe me met en valeur tout court. »

« Vous êtes prétentieuse. »

« Vous êtes abject. »

Elle se redressa et passa une serviette mouillée sur son front et sa joue droite, y enlevant réminiscence d'alcool et traces de sang. Elle glissa ses doigts délicats sur les coupures qu'il savait superficielles et y appliqua une gaze d'alcool. Il dissimula tant bien que mal le gémissement qui lui échappa. Puis elle releva la manche de son tee-shirt pour faire de même sur son bras. Il frémit lorsque ses doigts explorèrent son biceps. Il leva les yeux pour la voir sourire avec amusement.

« Allumeuse. »

« Garçon facile. »

Elle se redressa.

« Vos coupures sont superficielles. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Je suis médecin aussi vous savez. »

« Et complètement soûl. »

Et puis soudainement, sa main fine était là, sous ses yeux, lui tendant deux vicodines. Il fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de se rappeler si les recommandations de sa mère quand il était gamin incluait de se méfier d'opiacés offerts par une bourrique-tiret-chèvre-ou-l'inverse-tiret-magicienne. Il ne se souvint pas d'une telle mise en garde et accepta volontiers les comprimés.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là? »

« Ce coup de fil a eu l'air de vous perturber. Et vous n'êtes d'ordinaire pas si imaginatif pour éviter les galas de charité. »

Il ne répondit rien mais son regard se durcit. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains. Quand elle revint quelques minutes après, il n'avait pas bougé et jouait avec sa canne, le regard aussi loin que les murs le lui permettaient. Sans se tourner vers elle, il éleva la voix, plus assurée maintenant que les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se dissiper alors que ceux de la vicodine apparaissaient.

« Vous avez constaté que je suis vivant. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

Elle s'avança d'un pas.

« Vous êtes sûr que... »

Il arrêta de jouer avec sa canne et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Elle se raidit spontanément.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes incapable d'avoir un gosse que vous êtes obligée de compenser avec moi. »

Il était encore trop soûl pour songer à regretter ses mots. Il repartit dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Il restait malgré tout conscient de la respiration de la jeune femme, toujours debout dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez le mieux? 'Vous pouvez disposer' ou 'dégagez' ou encore 'foutez le camp'? »

Elle lâcha un bref rire amer et tourna les talons. Cette fois il fut pleinement conscient du bruit de la porte qui se ferme. Il mit ce pincement au cœur sur le compte d'une nouvelle forme aggravée de gueule-de-bois. Il s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit et resta à fixer la plafond de longues minutes. Peut-être même plus d'une heure si vous étiez partisan de la théorie qu'une heure contient soixante minutes. Puis il tendit le bras et laissa lourdement tomber sa main sur la table de nuit. Il lâcha un 'oups' quand la bouteille de bourbon se renversa sur le sol. Il attrapa ensuite son portable qui par miracle était posé là. Surement encore un coup de celle qu'il avait finalement décidé de ranger dans la catégorie zoologique des félins à baguette magique. De tête il composa le numéro, le vérifia sur l'écran, un sourire fier étirant brièvement ses lèvres, puis mit le téléphone contre son oreille. Une voix rendue rauque et terriblement sexy par le sommeil lui répondit.

« Allo? »

Il songea un instant à miauler mais il n'était déjà plus suffisamment soûl pour ça. Rauque et sexy réitéra.

« Allo? »

« Je vous réveille? »

Un silence.

« Vous croyez? »

Rauque, sexy et sarcastique. Si cette voix avait un corps, il aurait probablement envie de coucher avec.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

Un autre silence. Il soupira, cligna des paupières pour effacer toute trace d'hydratation un peu gênante. Et il souffla.

« Ma mère est morte. »

Il l'entendit remuer dans son lit. Sans doute s'asseyait-elle. Il se demanda ce qu'elle portait...

« Je suis déso... »

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Quand on était rauque, sexy et sarcastique, on devait surement être assez intelligente pour comprendre le sens de ça. Il était maintenant assez sobre pour avoir des regrets.

« Bonne nuit Cuddy. »

« Bonne nuit House. »

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà trop sobre pour se laisser aller à des sentiments?

-Fin-


End file.
